


Your Eyes

by MakingStarsShine



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 22:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakingStarsShine/pseuds/MakingStarsShine
Summary: This was an anonymous request for: “Can you do a reader insert one where the reader gets an eyelash stuck in her eyes and after Cisco helps her get it out he tells her that she has the prettiest eyes and then kisses her? Fluff?” So here it is! Hope you all enjoy it!





	

“Argh!” You cried in frustration, sniffling as your eye watered and drained into your nose. You’d been working on Barry’s suit, helping Cisco out with installing the upgrades Harry and Jessie had developed and sent over from Earth 2. Your eyes were tired when you took off your safety goggles, so you’d rubbed them out of habit...and thats when your eyelash decided to betray you.

 

 

Cisco stopped his tinkering on Wally’s Kid Flash emblem, and glanced up at you, squinting when he saw one of your eyes squeezed shut. “Having trouble over there?” He asked with a smirk, watching as you lifted your shirt collar to wipe a tear from your irritated eye.

 

 

“Yes!” You whined, closing both eyes now, your nose running worse than ever, “I’ve got a stupid eyelash in my eye, and it hurts, and I can’t get it out, and I just….ahhhh!”

 

 

Cisco stood up as you explained to him what was wrong, grabbing a tissue from the box on his desk. “Alright, calm down Popeye,” he laughed, carefully placing the tissue in your hand, “blow your nose so you can actually take a deep breath, ok?”

 

 

You did as he instructed, blowing your nose heartily, and taking a deep breath in, before opening your good eye to look at him. “Now what?” you asked, crumpling the tissue into your hand.

 

 

“Now, you hold still,” he instructed further, tilting your chin up just a little, “try to open your eye for me, ok?” You tired, hissing in discomfort as your eyelid instinctively shut immediately. You took another deep breath, closing both eyes for a moment to try to calm down. “Well that’s no good, I said open your eye, not close them both,” Cisco teased you lightly.

 

 

“I’m trying!” you whined in reply, stomping your foot a little, “it’s not that easy y’know!”

 

 

“Would counting to three help?” Cisco offered, “or maybe I could just pry it open myself?”

 

 

“Just give me a minute!” You snapped. Your nose was already beginning to fill with snot again, and your face was beginning to hurt from clenching your eye shut. “Ok, lets do the three count thing,” you decided after a moment, “one, two, thr-” you didn’t get to finish, as Cisco put his thumb and index finger around your eye, forcing it open before blowing forcefully, making you jump back, startled. “I said lets do the three count!” you complained, squeezing your eye shut again, and slapping a hand over it.

 

 

“You were over thinking it,” Cisco replied simply, “you were just gonna psyche yourself out, so I did it for you.”

 

 

You scowled at him softly, uncovering your eye and blinking it open slowly. It had worked, your eye was fine now, although it still watered slightly. You wiped the tears away with the back of your hand and sniffled again, “thanks,” you mumbled, reaching for another tissue from Cisco’s desk.

 

 

“You’re welcome,” Cisco replied before you blew your nose again, adding with a chuckle “anything to save those beautiful eyes of yours.”

 

 

You stuck your tongue out at him then, tossing your tissues into a waste basket beside your desk, “Ha ha, you don’t have to be a butt about it, that really hurt.”

 

 

Cisco shook his head, “I’m serious,” he curled his fingers around his eyes, almost like glasses, “you’re eyes are gorgeous, they were the first thing I noticed about you when you joined the team,” he lowered his hands and shrugged, “I just didn’t want you to lose one of em’ trying to remove that eyelash, I don’t think anyone can pull off an eye patch other than pirates, and that one chick from Kill Bill.”

 

 

You stared at him for a moment, frowning as a blush tinged your cheeks, “Ok...” you said slowly, wondering why he was flattering you so much all of a sudden, “how come you’ve never mentioned my eyes before?”

 

 

Cisco shrugged again, “Subject never came up,” he answered honestly, “and I didn’t wanna be creepy by randomly talking about it.”

 

 

Your frown deepened, “How would it be creepy to compliment my eyes?” you asked, even more confused, “If anything it would be a nice thing to say, compliments aren’t creepy, especially among friends.”

 

 

Cisco looked down at his feet then, shrugging for a third time, “Yeah but...if I told you how much I like your eyes, I’d probably end up telling you how much I like the rest of your face too, and then I’d probably end up telling you how much I wanted to kiss you, and then things would get awkward,” he glanced back up at you again, smiling nervously as you stared at him with wide eyes, your cheeks flushing even darker than before.

 

 

“You...you what?” you asked, your brain caught somewhere between disbelief and a wildly elaborate happy dance.

 

 

Cisco’s nervous smile grew a little wider, a blush of his own tinting his cheeks, “I uh...I like your face and I wanna kiss you?” he replied, scratching his neck, “I mean unless you don’t want me to, then I’ll just stay on my side of the workshop and pretend we never had this conversation.”

 

 

“I didn’t say that,” you told him quickly, “I’m just not sure how you’re gonna kiss me from way over there.”

 

 

Cisco’s eyes went wide for a second, before a grin took over his face, “You’re the one that jumped away from me,” he pointed with a laugh, “we were standing a lot closer.”

 

 

It was your turn to shrug, “If you wanted to kiss me so bad, you would’ve moved closer by now though.”

 

 

Cisco gave you an incredulous look, “Are you telling me it’s my job to move closer?”

 

 

You nodded, “It kinda goes with the whole desire to kiss someone, so yeah.”

 

 

Cisco turned his nose up at that, “Well if it’s gonna be that much work, maybe I don’t wanna do it anymore.”

 

 

You shrugged once again, knowing you were already winning this little game you two had started, “Your loss,” you said, “I guess we should get back to work now.”

 

 

You turned to go back to your desk, but before you made it more than three steps, you saw a flash of light reflected on the wall ahead of you, and you turned to see Cisco was gone. For a split second, you wondered where he’d gone, but as you turned back towards your desk again, a portal opened right in front of you, and Cisco stepped out, smiling smugly.

 

 

“Nice try Y/N,” he said, then he took your face in his hands, and kissed you. His lips were soft and warm against yours, and you felt yourself kissing him back before your brain registered wanting to do so.

 

 

When you broke apart from each other, you looked into his eyes and smiled. “Show off,” you teased with a soft giggle.

 

 

“I think the word you’re looking for is clever,” Cisco corrected you playfully, “and maybe you could throw a ‘handsome’ in there for good measure?”

 

 

You scoffed at that, “Handsome?” you asked shaking your head, “absolutely not,” you side stepped him as a tiny frown came to his face. You moved around him to your desk chair before adding, “There’s a distinct lack of adjectives before the word handsome, you need something like ‘very handsome’ or ‘incredibly handsome’.”

 

 

He turned around to face you, one eyebrow raised. “Incredibly handsome?” he repeated with a smile, tossing his hair dramatically “really?”

 

 

You giggled again, smiling up at him as you sat down. “Mmm, maybe,” you confirmed partially, before closing one eye at him “then again, I might have another eyelash in my eye, so who knows?”

 

 

Cisco narrowed his eyes at you, “Another eyelash huh?” he asked as you giggled at him some more, “well here, let me help you get it out.” He leaned closer to you, placing a hand on your cheek before kissing you again.

 

 

When you broke apart the second time, you smiled at him again. “Hmn, guess it wasn’t the eyelash,” you whispered, earning a laugh from him.

 

 

“Glad to know your eyes are as functional as they are beautiful,” he whispered back, “smart ass.”


End file.
